Like An Animal
by Jack Stall
Summary: Don't mind the terrible description. Seth Clearwater admires the guys in the pack. Big, strong, muscular, and horny. All the time. Follow the lemon filled sex romp as Seth learns what it means to be a werewolf. Seth/Wolf Pack
1. Intro

Been a while since I've written anything.

Sorry about that.

But for those of you who like lemony one-shot goodness, I've got good news.

This "story" isn't really a story. It does have a flow and the chapters are connected, but there's no real plot other than sex. Raw, animalistic sex.

To be honest that's all I've been in the mood to write for a LONG time. So I decided it's time to do it and share it with you guys.

Poor, poor Seth Clearwater. He's the victim of this obsession of mine. But is he really the victim? I mean, come on. A pack full of hot, muscled, horny wolves that fuck like the animals they are.

Over the next few days I'll post the first chapter. I hope you like it.


	2. Mine

**I don't own any character, only borrowing them from Stephanie Meyer to use them for my own purposes.**

_Jake are we done yet? _I groaned mentally at my Alpha, as my big heavy paws dig into the earth propelling myself forwards as I leap and bound over fallen trees in the woods.

_Does it look like we're done? We're still running. _His voice penetrated my head, sounding tired, agitated and getting frustrated that I keep asking if we're done.

I was tired of running. We had been running patrol for nearly two hours and I was ready to go home. It's not as easy as you'd think keeping your thoughts to yourself when it's just two of you running patrols. Every passing thought either of us had, the other one heard loud and clear.

The reason why Jacob was so determined to run for so long was beyond me. I couldn't comprehend why we kept going and going, I mean, if he's upset about something and wants to run to clear his head, more power to him, but why did he have to force me to do it too?

_Because we're a team Seth! THAT's why we both run! _He snarled into my head, making me instantly regret the simple thought that ran through my head.

_Sorry… Didn't mean for you to hear that…_ If I could blush as a wolf, I would.

I could feel the frustration coursing through him as he ran, my mind linked to his giving me a front row seat to every emotion he experienced. _It's fine. Just keep running. _

I huffed and kept going, my body screaming at me for not stopping like it wanted me too. _Please Jake… I wanna go home…_

_And what would happen if I got attacked by a leech and you weren't patrolling with me? Huh? What then?_

_Aww… Big Alpha Jake can't protect himself and he needs little ol' Sethy to save him fwom the meanie weenie leech…_ Immediately after I mocked him, not only mocked him, but used a baby voice to mock him halfway through, I regretted it.

I didn't just regret it because I mocked him. It was that _and_ the fact that he roared in anger and took off like a rocket towards me. _I'm going to murder you Seth. Rape you and then murder you._

I bolted like a bat out of hell trying to get home before Jacob caught me and killed me. _Wait what? You're gonna rape me?_

I could feel him smirking as he got closer. _Why not? You're gay. I'm hot and horny, built up sexual frustration and I need relief. Don't tell me you don't want a piece of this._

I skidded to a stop as a mental image of Jacob's naked body dripping with sweat as he flexed was forced into my head. From bulging biceps to a rippling tight eight pack, down to his curly black pubic hair framing a dick that was way too big to be real. I figured he was enhancing the picture to get to me, there was no way his manhood was that big.

_It is. _The next thing I knew, my body was knocked to the ground by what felt like a train hitting me. I rolled around on my back, trying to get to my feet only to see Jacob's russet brown wolf form stalking towards me. _And you'll get to experience all 10 inches of it._

I backed up nervously, trying to reason with the sex crazed Alpha getting closer and closer. _Jake… Jake wait… Don't do this… I don't wanna be raped…_

He barked another laugh as a dark twinkle flashed in his eyes. _That's why it's rape, pup. You're not supposed to want it._

_J-J-Jake wait! Wait! _I stared into his eyes, pleading with him to stop.

And much to my surprise, he did stop. If only for a minute. _What? What could you possibly say to me right now? _I swallowed hard and tried to think of a way to stop this madness. And every thought I had made Jacob pull his muzzle back to a smirk. _Not gonna work._

I acted on one thought that flashed through my head, without spending too much time thinking about it in hopes he won't figure out my plan. _Jake… _I slowly walked over to him, his lust filled eyes staring at me intently as I got close to him and nuzzled my head against him, trying to bring out his humanity, trying to stop his animalistic desire to fuck me raw.

A huge paw came crashing into the side of my face, knocking me to the ground in front of him, the same huge paw being pressed to my chest with incredible force. _Phase back. Now._

I could hear the Alpha command in his voice. I had no choice but to listen, phasing back to human for like the little obedient puppy I am. Jacob's massive paw was still pressing impossibly hard on my chest and I turned my head exposing my neck to him in a completely submissive gesture.

It didn't work. If anything it made him more determined. I felt him phase back to human form right above me, his hand holding me to the ground- "Would you look at yourself… Baring your neck to me… I'm so fucking hard…"

I swallowed hard and a sudden realization hit me. I did want to have sex with Jacob. Only an idiot wouldn't want that. Jacob was a walking sex god. His body just oozed masculinity and anyone with a chance to be rammed by his manhood should take it and consider themselves the luckiest person in the world to have such a man, a god, wanting to fuck them. "Jake…" I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

I wanted to have sex with him, just not like this. Not in the middle of the woods, him pinning me to the ground like this. But it was pretty damn hot. He looks down at me, his eyes glazed over in pure lust. "What?"

"You can't rape me…"

A smirk played at the corner of his lips before he burst out laughing. "Yes. I think I can."

I shook my head and turned my head to face him. "No you can't. It's only rape if I don't want it…"

Jacob's eyebrows raised as he stared down at me before smirking and clicks his tongue. "You do want me. You want all of this, huh?"

I tipped my head back, groaning as I felt something thud against my stomach. I knew what it was. The heat coming off of it was much warmer than the rest of Jake's body. He cock slapped my stomach with his thick, meaty rod. "Yes… But not here… Not like this, please…"

He tilted his head and pursed his lips in thought before standing up, yanking me up to my feet with him. "You're lucky my dad's out for the rest of the night. Wouldn't want him to hear you screaming my name as I fuck you into the sheets." With that I felt a huge hand slap my ass roughly, followed by a tight squeeze as he leaned down and whispered huskily in my ear. "Mine…"


End file.
